


Biting and Begging

by HeichouSabre



Series: Kinktober 2017- SNK Multiship [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cheeky Eren is best Eren, Collars, Dom/sub, Eremin - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Prompt names for titles again, Totally PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouSabre/pseuds/HeichouSabre
Summary: Day 3 and 4 of Kinktober, this is kinda part 2 to my last submission! Biting and Begging into one oneshot~





	Biting and Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Since I kinda fell behind a little, I ended up putting day 3 and 4 prompts together. It works out nicely either way!  
> Turns out my brain wanted more EreMin, so here y'all go~ Again this Armin is based off fan portrayals of older!Armin, he just looks too good with a bit of length on his hair :D
> 
> Beta is once again the awesome Mackenzie_Verdion. Thankyou sooo much~

Eren sat on the end of the bed fully naked with the exception of a black collar around his neck, waiting as patiently as he could for Armin who was still getting himself cleaned up after returning home from work. The sound of the shower filled the air; a comforting sound against the otherwise silent room.. He listened intently for when Armin would come out. _Come on, Armin..._

As if sensing his impatience, the blond called out, "won't be long~! Hope you're still keeping your hands to yourself!" Patting his hair dry before combing it out to de-tangle any knots that might have appeared.

Squeezing his thighs with a frustrated sigh, Eren was very tempted to touch his own cock but he held fast. "I'm being good!" It hadn't been easy all day with Armin teasing him occasionally since morning.

The blond eventually walked out of the ensuite with a towel draped around his neck, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face. "That's good... I would hate to have to deny you your orgasm tonight. I have so much planned, it'd be a waste to not get the result I hope for." Watching his sub slide down to the floor on his knees, he casually threw his towel over the chair across from their bed. "Such a good boy..."

"I would be concerned if all of that teasing was for nothing," Eren teased with a smirk, his green eyes sparkling under the light. Tilting his head up as Armin stepped up to him wearing an amused smirk on his normally innocent face. A shiver ran down his spine at the intensity of those blue eyes.

Armin reached out to run his fingers through the brunet's soft locks before taking a gentle but firm grip and tugging his head back so Eren would have to keep eye contact. Bending over for a brief kiss, he hummed in thought. "I would watch that bratty attitude if I were you~ Since you want what I have planned so badly... I need you to be good for me."

"But not _too_ good, right?"

"That's up to you to judge, isn't it?" He knew Eren would be able to figure it out, even if he was being a little cryptic. Tugging a little more on the hair to hear the brunet moan. "I would like you to get on the bed and put your hands above your head. Hold onto the bed head and do not let go until I tell you to."

Understanding what Armin meant, he hummed in response before his scalped tingled pleasantly with the firmer tug of his hair. "Mmh... f-fuck... y-yes, Sir~" Once his hair was released, followed by a gentle petting in a silent praise, Eren got back onto the bed to assume the position he was asked to do. Hands curling lightly around the metal design of the bed head. The bars were cool to the touch.

His eyes roamed over Eren's tanned form appreciatively, placing a knee on the bed to climb on. Not speaking any further, he moved up to the brunet's side, fingers lightly trailing up his leg until he reached the thighs. He moved his hand down to trail his fingers over the sensitive spot on the inside of Eren's thigh, getting an immediate reaction out of him. Eventually, his hand slowly moved upwards to make a small circular motion behind the balls while he bent over to take one of the stiff nipples into his mouth.

Eren squirmed under the expert touches with a breathy moan. Fingers working to maintain his hold on the bed head, the temptation to move his hands grew with every move. His chest arching into the blond's mouth as he sucked firmly. "F-fuck..." he hissed harshly. He felt Armin's hand move up to take a loose hold of his growing member and begin to stroke it. But the touch was barely satisfying, much more like teasing. The blond's focus changed to his other nipple, prompting Eren to try and raise his groin into his Dom's hand.

Armin released Eren's nipple with a pop, and he removed his hand from his cock, "ah ah~ Keep still." He chuckled when the brunet whined at the lack of touching. "If you want things to proceed... you know what you have to do." This time stifling his next chuckle at Eren's pout.

When Armin made no further moves, he gave him one of his puppy eyes, "can you stroke my dick, pretty please with cherry on top?"

"So cheeky—" placing a well aimed smack to the inner thigh, he smirked, "want to try that again~?"

Squirming briefly, thigh smarting from the smack, his expression changed to be slightly more submissive. "can you please touch me more without teasing, Sir?"

"Is that all?" he asked, tilting his head as he resumed stroking with more grip. Feeling it twitch in his hand, he pulled back the foreskin, exposing the head as precum began to drip from the slit . "Would've thought you'd like more to happen~"

"A-ah... p-please..."

"Please, what~?"

"F-fuck me, Sir. Fill me me with your cock!"

"All the way in~?" he asked, grinning.

"Balls deep, a-anything!"

He reached up to take a hold of the d-ring with his free hand, tugging on the collar while leaning over to give him a rough kiss. "Good boy..." he breathed when he broke off to catch his breath. "I'm going to give you everything you need~ Fuck you good and deep. Make you scream my name~"

Breath growing harsher with every filthy word, he moaned, "f-fuck, p-please!"

Fishing the lube and condoms out of the bedside drawer without any delay, he thought of how he would take him. He hummed thoughtfully. "Raise your legs and hold them, Eren. Do not let go."

Eren quickly moved to obey the command, gratefully letting his hands relax from their tight grip on the bars. With his knees pulled in towards himself and his arms tucked underneath, it left his dark hole fully exposed to his Dom's mercy. He exhaled slowly, relaxing himself for the stretching he knew was about to come, yet still his breath hitched when a cold, lubed finger circled his sphincter, moving to gradually press inside. 

Armin gave a few minutes of careful stretching, gradually introducing other fingers when he felt Eren was ready for them. He purposely avoided the prostate however, not yet done with his teasing . He pulled open the condom wrapper and slipped it on, ensuring it wouldn't roll off before taking his position. "M'kay, you can let go of your legs. Hands above head but you don't have to hold onto the bed head," he instructed, holding one of Eren's legs up while wiggling closer. Carefully guiding the head of his cock to the lube slick orifice then he pressed in til the head slipped in. "Mmh~ Ready?"

"Y-yes... g-green, fucking green," Eren groaned, squeezing around the cock head.

He pushed in swiftly balls deep, positioning Eren's legs over his shoulders, letting out a breathless moan. "A-ah, E-Eren.... mhhh fuck~" It was not easy to not begin fucking him into the mattress when the brunet's anus constantly contracted around his cock. Armin didn't need to ask if he was ready when he silently prompted him to start moving. He started with long, deep thrusts.

Hands immediately took hold of the pillows behind his head at the slow drag of Armin's cock along his tight heat. Silently he hoped the blond would nail his prostate, yet his hopes were dashed by the purposeful avoidance. He groaned loudly in protest only to get a breathless chuckle in response.

"Patience, Eren. Don't make me decide to make our next session about patience," Armin gently scolded.

"M'sorry, Sir... it's j-just that I've b-been waiting for this all day..."

"So have I. And I promise I will make this blow your mind," he responded while giving Eren soothing rubs over his thighs. When Eren nodded with a sigh, he pushed over to give him a quick peck, "good boy." Changing his grip on the tanned legs, the thrusting picked up pace, filling the air with the sounds of flesh slapping and grunts. Eventually he withdrew briefly to flip his sub over and re-entered in one smooth push to pick up where he left off. Fucking him hard into the mattress, he leaned over to mouth at the brunet's neck, teeth grazing the flesh. He bit down on his shoulder just as he began to roughly nail the prostate.

“Armin! F-fuck!" he cried out. His cock jumped as the teeth closed down over his shoulder, getting him closer to his orgasm. "G-getting close, S-sir!" 

He yelped when he was hauled up, half bouncing on the blond's cock while Armin still took the bulk of the work. Head throwing back with a shout. "P-please l-let me come, Sir!"  
Armin continued to bite on the shoulder to muffle his own sounds, briefly letting go to gasp out his permission. Biting down on the shoulder again, he picked up his pace until they both came. His own sounds muffled into Eren's skin. His own name shouted out as Eren orgasmed.

Exhausted, they both sprawled out next to each other, disregarding the sticky mess Eren had unloaded. Neither of them moved after the condom was pulled off and tied before being binned.

"That was amazing..." Eren finally spoke up with a grin.

"Glad you enjoyed it~ You've been so good." Slowly sitting up, he gently patted Eren on the thigh, "gonna be alright while I run the bath?"

He nodded, smiling, "I will be fine~ A bath sounds so good right now..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all really enjoyed it! Poke that Kudos button if you did :D
> 
> See y'all for the next one if any of you plan to keep watching for more~ Not sure what ship will be next however!


End file.
